Candre Shuffle
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: Ten songs. Ten drabbles. /CatAndre./ Hints of ToriAndre./Warning:Rated T for 1 or 2 sexual-ish parts./Angst, Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort./No flames and R&R please! :


**A/N: Hey people! Wuz up? lol. Anyways, this is just ten drabbles based on ten songs. I'll probably do this for another couple (probably Brina or Jandre) because it's fun to do! lol. Anyways, I have the rules down there vvvv so if you want to do this, go ahead! It's a Song Drabble Challenge!**

**Rules:**

_1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, etc._

_2. Put it on shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to the song._

_4. Go to the next song and do Step 3 again._

_5. Do Step 4 until you have written 10 drabbles._

_6. You may NOT edit the drabbles! You may edit punctuation, spelling, and some grammar, but nothing else! Even if the drabble is just plain horrible, you may not edit!_

_7. Have FUN! lol._

**Warning:** Some sexual-ish stuff in Drabbles #3 and #7! Also, has Candre (*sarcastic*wow, I bet you never thought it would have Candre in it!) and Tandre.

Also, watch out for some badly written drabble ideas. I had to write these things in like..3 minutes! So NO FLAMES!

* * *

**1. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

I see Andre on the phone with Tori. They're arguing like they always do. I sigh and continue looking at Andre. "Goodbye, Tori!" he yells angrily. He hangs up and looks over at me and smiles. "Hey, Cat," he says softly.

"Hey, Andre," I say happily. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," he says.

I start walking down the street with him. I look over at him and ask, "Are you and Tori still dating?"

"She broke-up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says. "I love someone else."

"Who is it?" I ask him.

Andre leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. He slowly pulls away from me with a smile. "So," I say. "Who is it?"

**2. My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

I walked through the streets. I glanced up and saw Andre with Tori. His hands were wrapped around her waist. His lips sucking on her face. I gasped loudly. "Andre!" I screamed with shock.

Andre and Tori suddenly pulled apart. Andre looked at me. "Cat!" he said with shock in his voice.

"How could you?" I cried out.

"It's not what it looks like."

I wiped a tear off of my face. "I loved you, Andre!" I screamed. "How could you? And for how long?"

"Cat, we've..." he stopped and sighed. "Two months."

"Two months?" I asked.

"Two months before we started dating."

"What?" I screamed. "You...You jerk!"

**3. I Melt by Rascal Flatts**

I walk into my apartment and see candles are lit everywhere. "Cat?" I call out.

Cat rushes out from the bedroom. "Andre!" she says excitedly. She is holding a candle in one hand and a lighter in the other. She frowns and then glares at me. "Why are you early?" she asks angrily.

I smile at her. "I just am," I tell her. "What's with the candles?" I ask motioning to the candle in her hand.

Cat starts to blush a little. "Oh, nothing," she says. "I...I just," she stops and starts to blush ever more.

I walk over to her and grab her chin. I press my lips against hers hungrily. She wraps her arms around my waist. She then presses her small body closer to mine.

**A/N: Oh..If I could have written more...**

**4. All Over Me by Josh Turner**

I drive to Cat's house. She's standing on her front porch with her small bikini on. Cat sees me and runs over to my car. She jumps into the passenger's seat. "Hey!" she says excitedly.

"Are you ready to go to the beach?" I ask her.

"Yeah!"

I smile at her. I lean over and kiss her softly on the lips. "Let's go," I whisper in her ear.

Cat giggles and smiles at me. "Yay! Beach!" she says happily as I start to drive to the beach.

**5. Makin' Me Fall In-Love Again by Kellie Pickler**

I glanced over at Tori. I had caught her kissing three of my ex-boyfriends and now we weren't really friends anymore. I sighed. I couldn't fall in-love ever again.

I heard footsteps coming in my direction. Andre was there and he sat down at my table. He looked at me. I looked into his deep brown eyes and felt my heart start beating faster. "Hi," I said nervously.

"Hey, Little Red," he says. He flashed a smile at me. I felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest as I started to fall in-love again.

**6. Love the Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna**

Who would have thought that the nice, funny, and cute Andre would be like this? I know I never would have. But then we started dating and I learned more about him. He had anger issues and he would take it out on me, but I was okay with it. I'm still fine with it. I don't really care. I guess should care that he hurts me, but I don't.

Then one day I decided to leave Andre and find someone new. He became so angry at me. But he slowly started to be nicer. He walked over to me one day and apologized to me. He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and believed his lie.

But now I know better. I try to run away, but he grabs me by my waist and pulls me into the house. "You tried to leave me again!" he yells angrily.

I scream and try to escape from his grasp. He shoves me into the wall. He pulls out a match and tosses it onto a pile of paper. "Stop!" I scream.

**7. He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale**

**A/N: As I said in the A/N up there ^^, sexual-ish stuff is here. BTW, if only I could have written more...  
**

I walk into the dark club and see Andre. I smile and walk over to him. "Hey!" I yell over the music.

"Want to dance?" he asks me immediately. I nod my head as a yes. He puts his hands onto my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck. I pull his body closer to mine and start moving my body to the beat. I feel Andre's head lean down against my neck and his lips are slowly kissing my neck. I can feel his jeans rubbing against my bare thigh. I bite my lip and press myself closer against him.

**8. Do I by Luke Bryan**

I walk into the small apartment. I see Cat sitting on the couch watching the television. "Hey," I say to her. I sit down next to her. I kiss her on the cheek. Cat turns her head away from me. "What's wrong?" I ask her while running my hand down her arm.

"Nothing," Cat says. "Nothing at all."

I sigh and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She bites down on her lip and leans forward. "Cat," I say resting my hand on her back. "I love you."

"I know," she says. She stands up and walks away from me.

The next day, I come back to the apartment and find Cat missing. I see a letter on the counter.

_Bye Andre,_

_Love,_

_Cat_

**9. Rocks Instead of Rice by Kellie Pickler**

I grab my purse and head to the church. I step inside and smirk to myself. I sit down and wait for the wedding to start. The music plays and Tori, the bride, walks in. She's wearing a long, white dress and I bite my lip so I won't laugh. I know that she is definitely not a virgin.

I glance over in Andre's direction. I see him staring at me. I smirk at him. He looks back at Tori. They finally say their boring vows and everyone throws stupid rice in the air and at them. I smile and put my hand into my purse and pull out a rock. I look at Tori. I aim the rock and throw it at her. The rock hits her in the arm. I start to laugh loudly while everyone else claps and cheers for the couple that will end in only a few months.

**10. Time To Let Me Go by Gloriana**

I remember how I use to run into Andre's strong arms when I needed help. I remember how he would always help me. I would smile at him and kiss him on the lips. But now life is different. I love Andre, but I have to leave him. I slowly write him a letter telling him where I'm going and why I'm leaving. I quickly call a taxi. The taxi shows up and I leave and go to the airport. If he follows me, then I know that he really does love me.

I sit at the airport for thirty minutes when I hear shouting in the background. "Cat! Cat!" Andre yells. He runs up to me. "Why?" he asks with pain in his voice.

"I have to," I say. I kiss him on the lips. "I love you, really, but it's time to let me go. Goodbye, Andre," I tell him.

* * *

**And that's a wrap - rap, whatever. So, what'd you think? Did you like them? Did you have a favorite? Or did you just hate them all together?**

**My favorites were 1, 2, 3, 7, and 9. I liked nine because...I liked it. lol. **

**Review please!**

**~Insane Blueberry~**


End file.
